


betrothed ~ marcus flint

by tori_lupin



Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Love, Quidditch, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_lupin/pseuds/tori_lupin
Summary: find out hehe
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165718
Kudos: 1





	betrothed ~ marcus flint

**Author's Note:**

> ~you're a pureblood Slytherin  
> ~you can pay for your own room  
> WARNING: swearing

I hate my parents. No, I despise my parents. Like come on people, have some common sense. Making your daughter get married at seventeen? No thanks, but I don't have a choice. I don't understand why they're making me get married but at least I'm marrying my boyfriend and not some random pureblood from who knows where. 

Marcus and I became engaged 5 months ago and 1 month after, our relationship went down the drain. The only time we're closer than 5 feet is when we're sleeping. After we got engaged, I was allowed to move into Marcus' room. It wasn't very different at first because I had slept there so often but now it's just terrible. He sleeps with a blanket under the sheets so that we won't touch and gets up before me so that we're not in the bathroom at the same time. I really miss him. I love him. We heard about us getting engaged the day it happened so that was a bit of a shocker but I wasn't all that surprised. I mean was dating a boy from a well-respected rich pureblood Slytherin family, just like mine, so it had just made picking someone easier for my parents. 

Anyways, I've decided that I want, no need things to go back to normal. We're getting married in 3 months for crying out loud! Thank Merlin, I got up before Marcus this time. I moved a little so that my head was on his chest and my arm laid on his lower abdomen. He stirred a little in his sleep but didn't wake up. I was enjoying the feeling of being close to him again and gave him a small hug. I wish I hadn't done that because next thing I knew, I was back on my side of the bed. 

"Do you hate me or something?" I sighed.

"No Y/n I don't hate you." He said while rubbing his eyes a little.

"That's the first time you've responded to me in months." I was shocked that he actually said something. "You don't even go near me anymore if you don't have to. Am I that disgusting to you or am I just not worthy of your company?"

"Merlin's fucking beard Y/n, it's too early for this."

"No, it's fucking not." I said, mocking his tone.

"I don't go near you 'cause I don't want to. You're not disgusting. Of course you're 'worthy of my company', you're my fucking fiancé. Now go back to sleep."

"Why don't you want to be near me? Huh? Do you not want to be seen with me anymore? Do you find me unattractive now and think I'm repulsive? Or maybe-"

"GODDAMNNIT Y/N! IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY? I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH AND I DON'T WANT TO." He yelled, cutting me off.

I didn't even care that he just yelled at me. He loves me. HE LOVES ME! But he doesn't want to. That doesn't make sense.

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I asked a little hurt.

He took a deep breath before saying, "Because you could just leave me whenever you feel like it and go back to Adrian or any other guy really. Merlin knows they'll better than me in every possible way, well, besides quidditch. I'm definitely better at that."

"Marcus, I love you. Like a lot okay? I'm not just going to leave you. If anything, I thought you were going to leave me considering that you didn't talk to me for four months."

"Has it really been four months? Merlin, I'm sorry princess. I was just scared and afraid and I didn't want to lose you when I was really just pushing you away. Oh, please don't hate me. I'm so sorry I don't know what I was-"

I just kissed him. I hadn't kissed him in so long and I didn't realize how much I had missed it. His surprisingly soft lips on mine, moving with so much passion and need. Eventually, kissing lead to showing just how much we loved one another. I wasn't sure how long we had been laying there until Adrian came bursting into our room.

"Marcus we have quidditch practice! Why are you still in here?"

"Oh shit. It's 7 already?" He asked while sitting up.

"Yeah mate, you guys spent the whole day in here." He said with a suggestive wink, "Dinner was really good today too."

"Oops. I'll be there in 10. Get them running laps or something." And with that, Adrian left.

"I can't believe we were in here all day!" I said, giggling. 

"Yeah, I guess we just got a bit carried away this morning." Marcus finished putting on his practice robes and boots and went to leave the room.

"I love you." I called out causing him to turn around.

"I love you too, princess. So much." And with a quick peck to the lips, he was out the door.

"I'm really glad I hugged him this morning." I whispered to myself with a small smile on my face.


End file.
